Administrative Core Abstract The overall aim of the Administrative Core (AC) of this Program Project, entitled the Brown University Alcohol Research Center on HIV (ARCH), is to provide the scientific, administrative, and financial support needed to conduct the best possible science on evaluating and implementing interventions to reduce alcohol misuse among those living with HIV and those at high risk for HIV. The AC will build upon lessons learned and successful practices developed and refined over the past two segments of ARCH funding. The AC has overseen the evolution of the ARCH from a broad focus on biobehavioral interactions between alcohol use and HIV to a more defined purpose of implementing alcohol interventions in real-world settings where our impact on HIV prevention and care can be greatest. The ARCH contains 5 integrated parts that make unique contributions to our interdisciplinary approach: three Research Components (RC), a Research Methods Core, and this AC, which oversees coordination of the projects, training of postdocs, and funding of promising pilot projects. Under the direction of Program Director Christopher Kahler and Deputy Director Peter Monti, the aims of the AC are: (1)To provide organizational structure for effective scientific leadership; (2) To provide general administrative, fiscal and logistical management of daily operations, assure the smooth functioning of the scientific work, and maintain sound policies/procedures; (3) To obtain external oversight from a Program Advisory Committee, seek Committee advice for major decisions/strategic direction and evaluation of pilot projects, and arrange timely presentations to the Committee; (4) To ensure appropriate allocation to and tracking of use of core resources by RCs and Pilot Projects; (5) To provide and monitor a training/mentoring plan for all ARCH-affiliated postdocs; (6) To provide for and monitor a pilot project program that will fund four pilot projects, one of which is proposed herein; (7) To ensure collaboration and communication among ARCH and collaborating investigators, both within and outside of Brown; (8) To coordinate new extramural grant submissions consistent with the Project?s mission; (9) To increase local, regional, national and international visibility of this ARCH, attract outside scientists to become active participants, and foster new collaborative and interdisciplinary relationships. The AC enhances the RCs by allowing more comprehensive, ambitious, and innovative alcohol/HIV intervention projects to be conducted with high cost efficiency and greater coordination of research methods and implementation frameworks. Further, the AC will serve as the nexus for training and integration of alcohol/HIV science across RCs, pilot projects, and complementary studies, so as to yield new insights into the implementation of interventions to reduce alcohol misuse in HIV prevention and care settings.